1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for eyeglasses and more particularly, to a temple hinge device for eyeglasses for elastically moving the temples of the eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is desired that a temple hinge device for an eyeglasses be small in size and slim in appearance to suit glass wearers. Various types of temple hinge devices for eyeglasses are known in the art. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional temple hinge device for an eyeglasses.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional temple hinge device for an eyeglasses 100 includes a joint member 104 attached to an outer edge of a lens frame 102, a coupling slip member 108 connected to the joint member 104 by a pivot pin 106, and a support slip member 110 elastically connected to the coupling slip member 108 by a spring formed within a connection slot 114. A temple member 112 of the eyeglasses 100 is inserted into the support slip member 110. The coupling slip member 108 is typically thick and wide to be less visible from the front of the eyeglasses 100.
Such a conventional hinge device, however, suffers from a number of problems. For example, in order to make the joint member 104 less visible from the front and to connect the coupling slip member 108 to the spring disposed within the support slip member 110 through the connection slot 114, the coupling slip member 108 or the support slip member 110 has to have a certain size. This results in an eyeglasses which is large and unattractive. Further, it is complicated to assemble such eyeglasses because the step for assembling the coupling slip member 108 to the connection slot 114 is difficult to execute since the spring has to be pulled up before the assembling can start.